


You will do it Zuko, or else ...

by Eatares8



Series: A long time ago, the Four Nations lived in harmony ... and brain cells deprivacy ! [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cute Zuko, Gen, Humor, Turtleduck(s), Ursa (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Young Zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatares8/pseuds/Eatares8
Summary: Young Prince Zuko don’t want to do something. Ursa is a great mom, but needs to be a bit autoritary sometimes.
Relationships: Turtleducks & Zuko, Ursa & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: A long time ago, the Four Nations lived in harmony ... and brain cells deprivacy ! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827739
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	You will do it Zuko, or else ...

\- No.

\- Yes.

\- No.

\- Yes.

\- No.

\- Yes, Prince Zuko, you will do it.

\- But Mom ! That’s dirty !

\- Dear, you wanted it in the first place. I know it is hard to take responsabilities like that, but it will serve you well in the future.

\- I really don’t want to do that. Can’t I take care of the babies instead ? Please, Mom !

\- Zuko. I don’t want to scold you, but whether you like it or not, you will wash the cage of your pet turtleduck. Its dirty, sure, but I warned you ! I told you that you would need to clean it regularly. If you don’t do it, I will be compelled to release Little Sparky in the pond, understood ?

\- …

\- I’m waiting for an anwer Zuko !

\- … Mmm … okay, mom ...


End file.
